A. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the transmission of video images. More particularly, the present invention pertains to reducing the bandwidth required to transmit video images.
B. Background of the Invention
A streaming camera is typically used to share documents between users in, for example, the setting of a videoconference or to otherwise communicate information. However, the use of inexpensive cameras, such as webcams, in such situations may be beset by problems. These problems include low, and often barely adequate, sensor resolution, significant image blur, and high sensor noise. Inexpensive cameras typically are very sensitive to changes in illumination. This leads to undesirable, large-scale pixel changes between successive images in a video stream, even in the presence of only soft shadows, such as those caused by a user moving in the vicinity of the imaging apparatus.
Without further processing, streaming video data from cameras, particularly inexpensive cameras, requires high bandwidth transmissions, but results in the reception of images of only low quality.
Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods for reducing the bandwidth requirements for a streaming camera.